


Quick Buy

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has something, Rose wants it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Buy

"I really, really need that," she said.

"And you don't have any credits," the cocky smuggler said, his face full of satisfaction.

"You don't understand; the Doctor needs that to stop this massive giant invasion from another dimension from happening," she said with a touch of desperation, even as she smiled nervously.

"Then tell this Doctor to pay me, and I'll let him have it." He looked back at his ship just in time to see what looked like a rip in space cut across the sensory dish up top, obliterating it before the rip sealed. He handed it over to the girl. "Tell him to get busy, kid."

"Thanks! Back in a jif!" She took off at a run to get back to the Tardis, and her Doctor.

"Rawr!"

"What? I don't have a clue how to use it anyway," the man told his partner.


End file.
